


I Believe We May Be Soulmates

by puppywaffle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppywaffle/pseuds/puppywaffle
Summary: In a world where the words inscribed on your wrist are the last words you will ever hear your soulmate say, Bruce knows he's found the one. He just wishes they wouldn't keep saying those words.A really short fic based off a prompt where the last words your soulmate ever says to you are inscribed on your wrist, but they're the first words you hear them say. Or something to that effect.





	I Believe We May Be Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this real small fic based off a prompt i read   
> Cheers
> 
> I post stuff here> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thorbruce-is-lit
> 
> Original post> https://thorbruce-is-lit.tumblr.com/post/178990543013/soulmate-aus-where-the-first-thing-your-soulmate
> 
> About the author> Terrible at summaries, notes, tags and titles. okay at writing.

It could’ve been over then and there. He could’ve got up and walked away, knowing full well that he would never meet his soulmate again. It wouldn’t have been hard. Or it shouldn’t have. This was the first time Bruce had ever seen this man, and if he had played his cards right, it would’ve been the last. He had been walking along, minding his own business when a very handsome man ploughed into him, causing both of them to fall to the floor. The man, obviously stunned, took a few seconds to collect himself before lifting himself off Bruce and quickly saying “Sorry, but I have to finish this.” And then he took off down the street. When he heard the words he had been staring at for as long as he could remember, Bruce could’ve got up and continued on his way to Tony’s lab. He could’ve ignored the sense of dread he felt at hearing those words. Surely it was a coincidence, maybe he was one of those people who bumped into their soulmate on the street and never saw them again. A missed opportunity. But his gut disagreed, and he knew now to trust it. He got up and ran after this strange man, hoping that he wasn’t too far behind. When he saw the blast heading straight for his soulmate, he gave it all he had and tackled the man, sending them both sprawling out centimetres from where the blast had struck. Looking a bit dazed, the man looked down at Bruce with a peculiar look and said “thank you my friend, but I’m sorry, I must finish this.” Before he could help it, Bruce shouted

“Stop saying that!” In reply and got up, dragging his soulmate out of the way of another blast. “Please just get out of here!” A haze went over the mans eyes, but Bruce didn’t notice as he felt the other guy surfacing, and he let himself go.

This man was surely crazy, Thor thought. He had just been chased down the street and tackled by a complete stranger. Granted, the man had just saved him from what would’ve been extremely painful, but this man was obviously insane. At least, that what Thor thought until he heard the man say the words inscribed on his wrist. Then, he went into a panic. No longer worrying about keeping a low profile, he called his hammer to him as he watched his soulmate grow to incredible proportions. Had he been hit with a blast? Was this Loki’s magic? It didn’t not matter, for hearing those words being spoken caused a surge of power to flow through him, and he lost himself to the battle.

\------------------

“So… I’m Thor” the man introduced himself. Bruce, currently dressed in one of the absurd outfits Tony kept to send him after hulk-outs, stuck his hand out.

“Bruce.” He replied. Thor smiles and shook his hand eagerly. “So it has come to my attention that we may be soulmates.” Thor said quickly, and Bruce’s smile faltered.

“Giving the amount of times I saved you out there, I’m pretty sure we are.” Thor’s smile widened as he heard the confirmation.

“Brilliant! Would you like to partake in a meal together? I hear that is an earth custom that people enjoy”

“Uh.. sure. What could go wrong?” Bruce replied. As Thor set off, pulling him along, Bruce smiled. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, to know ones soulmate. If they had both cheated death that day, who’s to say they couldn’t do it again?

**Author's Note:**

> Point out any mistakes if you want.   
> Much Love


End file.
